Happy end?
by UsagiChanFujoshi
Summary: Los jugueteos entre Eren y Armin pueden llevarse a confesiones, estas confesiones a hechos, y estos hechos a tragedias
1. Chapter 1

Primer capitulo de esta pareja que me encanta (: y... no se, eso

* * *

Eren corría y corría en busca del rubio, miraba de lado a lado intentando encontrarlo. A lo lejos divisó a Jean y se dirigió hacia el. Este sabia donde estaba Armin, pero, pensaba no decirle.

-¡por favor Jean, es importante!

El más alto se giró y desvió su mirada del chico

''Mierda'' pensaba Eren corriendo de nuevo a otra dirección ''maldito Jean, pudo ayudarme pero decidió no hacerlo''. Se sentó en una banca cercana a descansar y a seguir maldiciendo a Jean.

Es cierto, la relación entre Jean y Eren no era completamente buena, más bien, era jodidamente horrible cuando se trataba de Armin. Eren de verdad apreciaba a Armin y lo cuidaba siempre, es lógico, puesto que... es su mejor amigo. Jean, por otro lado, ha jurado con su vida proteger al rubio, cada vez que lo ve en las manos de Eren se molesta y debe salir a escena.

El tema de Mikasa ya no era valido para ninguno de los dos, sabían que a Jean dejó de gustarle aquella chica... hace un buen tiempo.

Luego vino Marco, Jean estuvo realmente enamorado de este aunque nunca se lo confesó, tras su muerte, se sintió más solo que nunca, y su gran apoyo fue Armin.

Desde ese momento, Jean se ha jurado proteger a Armin aunque tuviera que dar su vida por el, pues... no quiere perderlo como a Marco, no quiere perderlo a manos de un titán.

''Pero... si le gusta tanto protegerlo, ¿por que no está con el ahora?'' Era el pensamiento que cruzaba la cabeza de Eren una y otra vez, llegó a marearse de tanto pensar en ello. Así que levantó y siguió en busca de Armin.

Ya no corría, había estado corriendo todo el día, ya no podía más. Se encontró con Hanji y se acercó sonriente a la chica.

-¿¡EEEEEH!?- gritó esta- ¿¡Armin se perdió!?

-¡no...! Tan solo lo perdí de vista y lo estoy buscando

-oh... no lo he visto... ¿por que lo estas buscando?

-quiero saber donde está... y como está...

-¿quieres que mande a alguien a buscarlo?

-no gracias- sonrió el chico- bueno, creo que mejor seguiré buscándolo. ¡adiós!- gritó Eren corriendo en otra dirección y dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

Seguía y seguía corriendo, maldiciendo mentalmente a cualquiera que se le cruzara que no fuera Armin. Se topó con Rivaille y retrocedió dos pasos

-¿tanto miedo me tienes?

-para nada- rió el castaño- se llama RES PE TO

-oooh... por si lo que buscas es Armin, se donde está

-¿¡eh!? ¿¡donde, donde!?

Levi sonrió y miró minuciosamente a Jaeger.

-te diré si... haces algo por mi

-¿que cosa?

Rivaille soltó una risa seca y golpeó el hombro del más alto

-en casa de Mikasa, eso suena divertido, ¿no?

-¿ahí es donde está Armin?

-si, ahí lo vi por ultima vez

-espera... ¿que hacías en casa de Mikasa?- ''mierda tiene razón, de verdad suena extraño''

Levi miró furioso a Eren y le golpeó el estómago con su rodilla, haciendo que este se agachara y se apretara la zona que le dolía.

Cuando el castaño ya pudo ''recuperarse'' del dolor que sentía, se encaminó a la casa de la pelinegro. Antes de abrir la puerta, Armin abrió desde adentro disponiéndose a irse.

-Eren...

-¡Armin!- gritó el nombrado y abrazó al rubio

-¿que pasa, Eren...?

-nada- rió Jaeger- ¿nos vamos?

-seguro... ¿a donde?

-...- Eren pasó su brazo por detrás de la nuca del rubio y rió- te invito a comer a mi casa, yo voy a cocinar, dime, ¿que te gustaría?

-...- Armin también rió y luego miró sus pies que caminaban a par con los del castaño- cualquier cosa que cocines está bien- volvió a mirar al frente y le sonrió a la nada

Ya en casa del castaño, Armin tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero y esperó hasta que Eren le dijera ''está listo''. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y con su cabello, su desesperación era incontenible, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pronto trotaba en círculos, luego corría. Se tropezó con sus pies y cayó al piso, seguía desesperado y, abrazado a sus piernas, comenzó a rodar por el piso.

-¿que haces?- preguntó Eren posando su pie sobre el cuerpo del rubio para detenerlo

-busco algo en que saciar mi aburrimiento

Eren sonrió y se sentó sobre el rubio

-dime, Armin... ¿quieres jugar un juego?

-¿que juego?- Armin se sentó quedando ambos rostros a tan solo centímetros

Eren volvió a recostar al rubio sobre el piso y soltó una risa seca.

-¿tienes cosquillas, verdad?- preguntó el más alto

Armin miró dudoso a Eren y asintió con la cabeza

-bien, ¿quieres jugar a las cosquillas mientras se termina de preparar la comida~?

-n-no... no creo que me guste ese juego...

-vamos, será divertido

Eren se encargó de quitarle las botas al rubio aunque fuera contra su voluntad. Armin pataleaba, pues no podía contenerse, le daba mucha risa sentir como los dedos de Eren le cosquilleaban y le hacían estremecerse. Posteriormente, el más alto desabrochó la camisa del rubio, comenzó a hacer cosquillas en el cuello de Armin, y con su boca, mordía suavemente del abdomen del rubio.

Eren separó su rostro del cuerpo de Armin y le quitó las manos del cuello. El rubio estaba cansado y se le notaba, jadeaba y sudaba.

-¿verdad que fue divertido?- rió el castaño

-¡para nada!- respondió el rubio en el mismo tono- ¡baboseaste todo mi estómago...!

-¿y no te gusta?

-pues... no se... ¡NO! ¡es obvio que no!

-pero si las veces anteriores no te quejabas- Eren volvió a reír

-idiota- rió el rubio abrochandose su camisa

Ambos chicos se levantaron y Armin se dirigió al sillón, se sentó ahí y esperó a Eren.

Un par de segundos después, Eren se sentó al lado del rubio y le pasó un plato que contenía un trozo de pastel y un tenedor. Armin miró a Eren por sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta de que este no tenía pastel, pero si un tenedor.

-¿vas a comer pastel imaginario?- rió el rubio

-no- Eren sacó con su tenedor un pedazo del pastel de Armin y se lo echó a la boca

Armin sacó con su tenedor un pedazo de pastel, lo lamió y luego se lo echó a la boca. Lo saboreó como si fuera un manjar nunca antes privado, algo digno de un rey, y era así como se sentía.

Eren volteó el rostro de Armin y pasó su lengua al lado de los labios de Armin.

-tenías crema- anunció Eren luego de haber lamido la cara del rubio

Armin rió y sacó un poco de crema del pastel con su dedo, miró a Eren y le sonrió. Manchó la nariz del castaño con la crema que tenía en su dedo y volvió a reír.

-¡hey!- rió el más alto luego de que Armin le hubiese colocado la crema en la punta de la nariz

Armin mordió con suavidad la punta de la nariz de Eren, quitándole así la crema que el mismo había colocado. Volvió a reír y dejó el pastel en el piso.

-¿no te gustó?

-nunca dije eso

El rubio recostó su cabeza en los muslos de Eren y este comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Ambos chicos sonreían al mirarse.

Intercambiaban miradas llenas de sentimientos, aunque sabían que entre ellos no podía pasar nada, nunca. Eren no conocía los sentimientos de Armin, y Armin no conocía los sentimientos de Eren, podían sospechar, o tal vez si podían saberlo, que era lo más probable, pero no podían decirlo. No por los rumores que surgirían, ¡los rumores no importaban! Era más por una cuestión de amistad, ¿y si terminaban? ¿quedarían como extraños? ¿seguirían hablándose? Ambos sabían que ya nada sería lo mismo.

-oye, Armin...- mencionó el castaño descubriendo la frente del más bajo

-¿que pasa, Eren?

-¿tu... y Jean...?

-no, por si lo preguntas, no hay nada

-¿seguro?

-seguro. ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Jean... creo que...

-¿que el siente algo por mi?

-¿lees mentes?

-no- el rubio rió- pero me imaginé que te imaginabas eso

-¿como?

-tu tono de voz

Armin conocía muy bien a Eren, mejor que nadie, mejor que Mikasa, mejor que Carla, mejor que el mismo. Sabía todo de el, sus gustos y disgustos. Sus debilidades y fortalezas. Sabía de la fuerza que poseía. Sabía cuando estaba molesto o feliz, preocupado o tranquilo. Era algo así como un acosador, claro, inconscientemente.

En cambio, para Eren, Armin era todo un misterio, no entendía mucho de el ni de su mente de genio. No sabía en lo que pensaba y no entendía lo que hacía, sin embargo, confiaba en el y le seguía siempre.

-¿tu... y... el cabo...?

-¡nunca!- respondió Eren ruborizándose un poco

-...- Armin rió- si, claro...

-idiota...

-¿entonces, quien?

-bueno...

-no te presionaré, está bien si no quieres decirlo

-entonces no lo diré. ¿y tu?

-¿yo?

-...- Eren asintió con la cabeza y siguió acariciando el cabello del rubio

-yo... hum...

-¿hay alguien aquí?- Eren presionó la punta de su dedo índice contra el medio del pecho del rubio

-si- rió el más bajo- hay alguien

-¿se lo has dicho?

Armin negó con la cabeza

-¿se lo piensas decir?

Armin nuevamente negó con la cabeza

-hum... ¿quien es...?- Eren apretó con suavidad una de las mejillas de Armin, y la soltó al cabo de un rato- ¿es Jean?

-cargante, que no

-¿Conny?

Armin estalló en una carcajada al oír ese nombre

-¡eso nunca!- el rubio seguía riendo

Eren sonrió con tranquilidad, pues... todavía podía tratarse de el... pero preguntarlo directamente sería muy... ¿extraño?

-vamos, dime- continuó Eren

-solo si tu me lo dices también

-entonces moriré sin saberlo

-igualmente- el rubio volvió a reír

Armin se sentó sobre Eren, haciendo encajar a la perfección ambas caderas. Abrazó a Eren con más fuerza que nunca y miró el techo.

-¿que pasa?- preguntó el castaño abrazando a Armin

-¡nunca te vayas con el sargento... nunca!

-¿por que?

-porque... no se ven bien juntos... es extraño

-¿que es extraño?

-imaginarte abajo

-¡idiota!- Eren rió y abrazó a Armin nuevamente- entonces, ¿con quien quieres que me quede?

-con...

-¿con...?

-con cualquiera menos el

-¿cualquiera menos el sargento?, eso te incluye

-hmp- el rubio rió

-¿de que te ríes?

-eres consciente de que eso no pasará

La cruda y triste realidad cayó sobre Eren, golpeándolo fuertemente en el corazón, era cierto, eso no pasaría ni en sus sueños -bueno... tal vez en sus sueños si- aunque insistiera indirectamente en en estar juntos, Armin era lo suficientemente incrédulo como para entender cuando Eren le hablaba en serio.

* * *

Jaja! Aquí termina el capítulo 1 de este fanfic, y bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, si lo subo... bye~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Buaaaano, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo (que rápido) espero que lo disfruten y que me hagan saber si les gustó o no :D

* * *

Eren y Armin dormían juntos, era ''normal'' y usual que lo hicieran, después de todo... son amigos, ¿no?

-los amigos no hacen este tipo de cosas- despertó Armin al castaño de su dulce sueño pervertido

-¿''este tipo de cosas''?- repitió Eren bostezando

-...- Armin asintió con la cabeza- ya sabes, dormir juntos, digo, yo no duermo con Jean

-¿eso significa que soy especial?- Eren rió y pellizcó una de las mejillas del rubio y la soltó al notar el sonrojo de este

-¡c-claro que no...! ¡n-no fue lo que quise decir!

-¿entonces?

-y-yo... ¡e-el punto es que no eres especial!- Armin se dio media vuelta y se cubrió con las sábanas de la cama hasta que Eren no pudiese verlo

-¿hum...? ¿Armin...?- el castaño no entendía lo que hacia el rubio, por lo que comenzó a tocar con su dedo índice el bulto frente a el

Armin no respondió

-Armin~

El rubio seguía sin responder

-Aaaarmiiiin~~

-...- Armin se quitó las sábanas de la cara y miró de reojo a su amigo

-¿te enojaste?

-no...

-¿entonces?

-es solo que... me puse a pensar

-¿en mi?

-basta de bromas, Eren

-no bromeo- Eren se sentó sobre la cama y acarició el suave y terso rostro del rubio

-¿Eren...?- Armin tomó asiento al lado del castaño y le tocó la frente con una mano- ¿estás bien?

-no...- Eren hizo una pausa y luego recostó su cabeza sobre los muslos del rubio

-estás extraño hoy, ¿que te pasa?

-me siento molesto...

-¿por que?

-por ti... ¡tu eres el culpable...!- el castaño volvió a tomar asiento y agarró al rubio de los hombros

-¿yo...?- Armin se apuntó a si mismo

-¿quien más está aquí, presente, ahora?

-tu- rió el rubio

Esa última risita de Armin, hizo que Eren se diera cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, no podía enojarse con el, aunque lo intentara.

-dime, Armin, ¿vamos a bañarnos juntos?

-dime, Eren, ¿eso hacen los amigos?

Ambos chicos rieron y se levantaron

-ya en serio- habló el rubio- eso no hacen los amigos

-eso es porque tu y yo, somos amigos especiales, por decirlo así

-¿"amigos especiales"?- repitió el rubio tomando una toalla

-si- asintió Eren tomando una toalla diferente a la del rubio- es algo así como... que tenemos una relación... pero no oficial

-¿tenemos una relación?

-¡Armin... es obvio que si...!

-¿"obvio"?- repitió el rubio entrando al baño junto con Eren

-si, ¿lo negarás todo?- rió el más alto quitándose la parte superior de la ropa

-¿"todo"?- repitió el más bajo quitándose la ropa dándole la espalda a Eren

-si- rió Eren- ¿acaso olvidas a la persona que te enseñó tantas cosas?- Eren terminó de desvestirse y miró al rubio de reojo

-...- Armin soltó una pequeña risa y se metió rápidamente a la ducha- ¿entras?

-¿donde entro?- rió el castaño

-pervertido- Armin cerró la cortina de la ducha dejando a Eren fuera

-¡espera...!- Eren corrió la cortina a un lado y pudo ver a un Armin desnudo empapado y notablemente molesto con el. Rió por un corto tiempo y entró a la ducha con el rubio

-¡oye...! ¡fuera de aquí!

-...- Eren rió y cerró la cortina- yo te lavaré el cabello, ¿si?

-no- respondió el rubio dándole la espalda a Eren

Eren tomó el shampoo entre sus manos y vació un poco del liquido sobre la espalda de Armin, haciendo que este se estremeciera

-¡es... está frío!- se quejó el rubio

Eren rió y colocó un poco de shampoo en sus dos manos para luego pasarlas suavemente sobre la cabeza del rubio

Cuando ambos chicos ya estuvieron tan limpios como pudieron, se fueron rápidamente al cuarto de Eren. Armin entró primero y cerró la puerta luego de entrar, dejando a Eren afuera.

-¡oye...!- Eren intentaba abrir la puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía

-me vestiré, y luego te dejaré entrar- anunció el rubio dentro del cuarto

El castaño suspiró y se sentó al lado de la puerta mientras esperaba que Armin terminara de vestirse de una vez por todas. Unos varios minutos más tarde, Armin salió del cuarto con su toalla en la mano.

-listo- anunció el rubio colgando su toalla en la baranda de la escalera

-¿tu cabello está mojado?

-húmedo- respondió el rubio apoyando su cuerpo sobre la baranda, dándole la espalda al castaño

-¿puedo secarlo?- preguntó el más alto levantándose

-termina de vestirte primero

-claro- respondió Eren ya desde dentro del cuarto

Armin miraba la ventana que se hallaba cerca de las escaleras, luego miraba los escalones de la escalera. Comenzó a bajar y a subir por ellos esperando que Eren terminara de vestirse, su cabello comenzaba a secarse ''si se seca por completo, Eren no podrá secarlo...'' pensaba Armin mirándose en el espejo del baño, abrió la llave del lavamanos y se echó un poco de agua encima, dejando su cabello mojado de nuevo. Sonrió al ver la estupidez que hacía y borró la sonrisa cuando escuchó la voz del castaño.

-¿que hacías en el baño?- preguntó el más alto colgando su toalla junto a la de Armin

-¿es que acaso no pudo ir al baño?

-¿te mojaste el cabello?- preguntó Eren sosteniendo un mechón de pelo del rubio

-tenía calor- respondió el rubio entrando al cuarto de Eren

Eren le siguió y, al entrar a su cuarto, vio a su amigo sentado en el piso frente a la cama.

-sientate- habló el rubio apuntando la cama

-¿por qué? ¿que piensas hacer?- rió el más alto sentándose donde el rubio le apuntaba

-¿ibas a secarme el pelo, no?

-seguro- Eren tomó una pequeña toalla que estaba sobre la cama y comenzó a secar el delicado cabello de Armin

Armin sonreía y decidió cerrar sus ojos mientras su compañero de sacaba el cabello con la toalla

Al terminar, Eren agarró un cepillo de pelo de su velador y comenzó a cepillar con delicadeza el cabello del rubio. Cuando ya había terminado, Armin abrió sus ojos y Eren le besó la frente.

-¿y eso?- preguntó Armin sentándose al lado del castaño

-solo un pequeño beso, ¿te molesta?

-no

-¿entonces? No me digas que fue tu primer beso

-para nada- respondió el rubio acostándose sobre la cama- además, fue en la frente, no cuenta

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces qué?

-¿con quien fue tu primer beso?

-¿tanta curiosidad sientes por ello?

-solo quiero saber si mis sospechas son ciertas

-¿quien crees?

-Jean

-comienzas a estresarme con el tema de Jean, comienzo a ponerme celoso

-¿de que?- rió el castaño acostándose al lado de su compañero

Armin se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir, ¿su mente le engañaba? ¡casi habla de sus sentimientos! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hablaba sin pensar.

Eren seguía esperando la respuesta del rubio, aunque sabía que no la obtendría ya que su compañero estaba bastante sonrojado. Le acarició la cabeza y este soltó una pequeña risa.

-no vayas a malinterpretar lo que dije- rió el rubio

-por supuesto que no- rió de la misma forma Eren- tan solo te pones celoso de que yo hable tanto de tu novio

-¡no es mi novio!- gritó el rubio cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada

Luego de eso, hubo un silencio bastante incómodo entre ambos chicos, solo miraban el techo sin hablarse -Armin se había quitado la almohada de la cara-

De pronto, comenzó a sonar la puerta de entrada como si alguien la golpeara, ambos chicos bajaron a ver y Eren abrió la puerta y pudo ver a un Jean cansado ''seguramente estuvo corriendo'' pensó Armin observando detenidamente el estado del chico.

-¿Jean?- preguntó Eren

-no- respondió sarcástico el chico- santa claus

-oh... fíjate santa, que te pedí un Armin solo para mi para esta navidad, pero no recibí eso- respondió Eren en el mismo tono

-Eren, ríndete, Armin me ama solo a mi y lo sabes- Jean le sonrió a Armin y este desvió su mirada

-como sea, ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó Eren acariciando la cabeza del rubio

-vine a buscar a Armin

-¿a Armin?

-¿a mi?

-a ti- respondió Jean tocándole el hombro- el cabo Rivaille te necesita

-¿a el?

-¿a mi?

-a el- respondió Jean suspirando

-¿para que?- preguntó el rubio

-¡no se!- respondió el más alto bastante cabreado- solo me dijo que te llevara con el porque tenía que hablar contigo

-yo también voy- anunció Eren tomando su chaqueta

-como sea- suspiró Jean

Los tres chicos se fueron caminando guiados por Jean hasta donde estaba Levi. Al llegar, vieron formados a otros soldados de las tropas de exploración, como por ejemplo, Reiner, Mikasa o Conny.

-aquí está- anunció Jean apuntando a Armin

-te dije Armin, no Armin y Eren- respondió el cabo sin quitar su mirada de Eren

-vino porque quería- respondió Jean colocándose al lado de Conny en la formación

-Jaeger, tu no tienes nada que ver aquí- mencionó Rivaille tomando del brazo a Armin y colocándolo al lado de Sasha

-pero... si están todos los de las tropas de exploración aquí, debería estar yo también, ¿no?

-no, Jaeger- Rivaille hizo una pausa para suspirar y luego volver a mirar a Eren- tu no participarás de la próxima expedición

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿p-por que?!

-Christa se ha lastimado y necesito a alguien de ''confianza'' que pueda cuidar de ella, y sabes que no puedo dejar a Ymir fuera

-¿¡no puedes dejar a Ymir fuera pero a mi si!?

-yo soy quien decide las cosas, Jaeger

-¡Heichou, el tiene razón!- gritó Ymir acercándose a Eren

-no, Ymir, yo decido las cosas aquí

-¡pero...!- gritaron Ymir y Eren al unísono

-nada de ''pero'' ya lo decidí así- el cabo se dio media vuelta y tan solo pudo observar el descontento de Armin- partimos en tres días, pueden irse ahora

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, Ymir estaba retirándose cuando Eren la detuvo.

-¿que le pasó a Christa?

-...- la chica miró de reojo al castaño y le respondió con seriedad- se rompió el brazo

Armin tomó del brazo a Eren y comenzó a llevarlo hacia su propio hogar -el de Eren-

* * *

~( ° 0 °)~ aquí termina este capitulo :p espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o consejos para mejorar un poco esto, bueno eso, me despido, nos leemos luego (espero)

PD: no se acostumbren a que suba capítulos diariamente  
;D


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas noches ñ.ñ aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo que tanto me pidieron y, como soy buena persona y siempre leo sus comentarios, hubo uno que me llamó bastante la atención, y decidí tomar su... ¿consejo? O mejor dicho, su idea para el fanfic así que gracias a quien me dio la idea y... bueno, eso c: disfruten!

* * *

Eren se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón con el rubio sobre el, Eren se despertó sin saber donde estaba o que había pasado, intentó levantarse pero vio a Armin dormido sobre el, se compadeció de el y lo abrazó. Al sentí el cálido abrazo de Eren, Armin se despertó y miró al castaño.

-lo siento- se disculpó Eren- ¿te desperté?

-no, no... está bien- respondió el rubio sentándose sobre el torso del castaño

De pronto escucharon que tocaban a la puerta, Armin se levantó y fue a abrir. Vio a la pelinegra saludando con una mano y rió.

-¡Mikasa! ¿que te trae por aquí?- preguntó el rubio haciendo pasar a la chica

-oh... nada- respondió ella entrando y sentándose en un sillón- tenía ganas de ver como estabas

-¿yo?- preguntó Armin apuntándose a si mismo

-¿el?- preguntó Eren siendo ignorado por el rubio y por la pelinegra

-si... digo, saldremos de las murallas y Eren no irá con nosotros...

-no importa, estaré junto a ti y Jean

-hola~- nuevamente el castaño fue ignorado ''¿soy invisible o qué?'' Se preguntaba Eren bastante molesto

-es cierto- le respondió Mikasa a Armin... no estaré con Eren, pero estaré con Jean

-y conmigo

-hablo de chicos

Mikasa y Armin cruzaron miradas y luego soltaron unas grandes carcajadas que se escucharon por toda la pieza.

Eren se había cruzado de brazos, ya no sabía que hacer para llamar la atención de alguno de los dos. Se decidió por una idea que se le vino a la mente y se levantó, se acercó a Armin y lo abrazó, este seguía sin hacerle caso, así que el castaño comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído, no había respuesta ''¿se murió o qué?'' Se preguntaba el castaño. Tomó el mentón del rubio con una mano y le volteó el rostro hasta que Armin le mirara. Mikasa presentía que algo andaba mal, y cuando pensó en detener a Eren, fue demasiado tarde.

Armin se sorprendió y se sonrojó mucho al sentir los labios de Eren presionar los suyos, intentó apartarse, pero el castaño le sujetaba con fuerza. Cuando Eren se separó del rubio, le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Mikasa, sintiendo que ya nada podía hacer, se retiró silenciosamente de la casa del castaño.

-Eren...- pronunció el rubio tocando delicadamente sus labios

-¿qué pasa?

-tu... me...

-si, te besé- interrumpió Eren sonriendo

-¿por qué...?

-para dar a conocer que eres mio

-¿tuyo?

-si, solo mio, por siempre

-Eren... ¿qué te pasa?

-¿tiene que pasarme algo...? ¡solo estoy feliz!

-estás preocupado, ¿por qué?

-...- Eren suspiró y se sentó en el sillón, Armin tomó asiento a su lado y ambos chicos se tomaron de las manos mutuamente- realmente me conoces

Armin asintió con la cabeza dándole a conocer que quería que prosiguiera

-yo... estoy nervioso... por la misión de dentro de tres días a la que te asignaron

Armin sonrió cálidamente y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

-estaré bien- repetía el rubio acariciando la cabeza de su amigo- estaré con Jean y Mikasa, ¡entre otros...!

-estarías conmigo si no fuera porque tengo que hacer de enfermero

-¿de enfermero? Eso me pone un poco celoso... ¡en cuanto llegue me romperé un brazo!

-no es necesario que lo hagas- Eren volvió a besar tiernamente a Armin- yo siempre cuidaré de ti

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados por un instante hasta que Armin soltó una pequeña risa

-ahora comprendo eso de ''amigos especiales''

Eren rió un poco y luego se dirigió a la cocina, Armin le siguió y le tocó un hombro al castaño.

-¿que pasa?- preguntó el castaño mirando de reojo al rubio

-quiero salir un momento

-seguro- respondió Eren sonriente- ¿a donde te llevo?

-no... q-quiero ir solo...

-hum...b-bueno...- tartamudeó nervioso el castaño- ¡excelente, llega aquí para el almuerzo!

-...- Armin le sonrió a su amigo y luego le besó la mejilla- seguro

Armin seguía sonriendo hasta que salió de la casa de su amigo. Se dirigió a paso lento a la casa de Conny, abrió la puerta y pudo ver como Sasha jugaba a las peleas con Conny -la chica iba ganando-

-¿que se te ofrece?- preguntó Conny tirando el piso con la chica patata arriba de el

-¿y Jean?

-en su casa, supongo- respondió Conny

-¿seguro?

-si, ¿por qué preguntas?

-tsk...- Armin chasqueó su lengua y desvió su mirada del chico- solo quiero ir a verlo, y como tu siempre estás al pendiente de el, creí que tu sabrías donde está

-¿ir a verlo? ¿para qué? ¿piensan terminar? ¿por qué? Si tienen una hermosa relación

-¡que no es mi novio!- gritó el rubio saliendo de la casa de Conny

Se fue corriendo desde la casa de Conny hasta la casa de Jean -que por cierto estaba bastante lejos-. Al llegar, estaba más que cansado. Jean escuchó como tocaban a la puerta y se decidió en ir a abrir, hizo pasar a Armin y este se recostó sobre el sillón del más alto bastante agotado.

-¿que te trae por aquí?- preguntó el más alto acariciando el cabello de Armin

-quería hablar contigo

-¿vas a declararme tu amor?

-sigue soñando

Armin soltó una risa seca y luego se sentó, Jean se sentó a su lado y lo miró.

-¿de que quieres hablar?- preguntó Jean tomando una mano del rubio

-a mi no me puedes engañar, Jean

-¿hum?

-ni tu ni el sargento pueden engañarme

-explícate

-se que el sargento y tu inventaron eso sobre el brazo de Christa- Armin pensó un segundo en lo que decía y luego volvió a hablar- mejor dicho, se que pudieron dejar a Ymir con Christa

-Armin... que inteligente

-aún mejor, Eren podría ir y Christa podría quedarse sola y lo sabes, no necesita ser cuidada por Eren

-Armin, tu siempre estás muy cerca de Eren

-¿y...?

-el sargento y yo queríamos separarte un poco de el

-¿la razón?

-¡Armin...! ¡Tu solo puedes ser mio...!

-¿y Eren del cabo?

Jean guardó silencio y pensó en lo que Armin le decía.

-tu siempre... has sido tan cercano a Eren... ¡estoy tan celoso!

-Eren es mi amigo de la infancia, al igual que Mikasa, aunque quieras separarme de ellos, no podrás, somos muy unidos

-quiero poder ser tan unido a ti como el

-sabes que siempre serás mi amigo, Jean

-¿no tengo alguna oportunidad?

-como mi amigo, solo como mi amigo

A Jean no le gustaba para nada esta respuesta, se molestó y se levantó del sillón, acostó al rubio sobre el sillón y se sentó sobre la cadera de Armin.

-quiero ser más que tu amigo, Armin- mencionó el más alto sujetando las muñecas del rubio por sobre la cabeza de este con una mano

-Jean... me haces daño- gimió el rubio refiriéndose a sus muñecas- tus uñas...- Armin no podía terminar de hablar, le dolían las muñecas, las uñas de Jean se clavaban en su piel y le dolía

Con la mano que tenía libre, Jean comenzó a recorrer el pecho del más bajo por sobre su camisa, posteriormente, se decidió en desabotonar la camisa del rubio con su boca. Desabrochaba cada botón de la camisa blanca de Armin, aunque este forcejeara, su fuerza no era comparable con la del castaño.

Con la punta de su dedo índice, Jean comenzó a frotar uno de los pezones de Armin por debajo de la camisa. El sonrojo del rubio era notable, también era notable que esto le desagradaba.

-¿se siente bien?- preguntó el más alto sonriendo y pellizcando fuertemente del pezón que hasta hace poco frotaba con su dedo

El rubio no contestó, sabía que si abría la boca, dejaría escapar muchos gemidos que darían a conocer su excitación.

Poco a poco, Jean comenzó a acercar su boca al segundo pezón de Armin, este se intentaba librar como pudiese, pero no lograba nada, no quería eso, no quería ser abusado de esa forma por alguien a quien consideraba su amigo. Jean pasó su lengua lentamente por el pecho del rubio haciendo gemir a este. Se relamió los labios y prontamente comenzó a chupar del pezón del rubio. Los gemidos del rubio pasaron a ser incontrolables y tuvo la necesidad de abrir su boca para dejarlos escapar, estos gemidos, eran música para los oídos del alto pervertido.

La mano que pellizcaba del pezón izquierdo del rubio comenzaba a bajar por el cuerpo del rubio, aquella mano desabrochó el cierre del pantalón de Armin y comenzó a meterse bajo la ropa interior del más bajo de estatura

-¡b-basta!- articuló Armin estremeciéndose y cerrando sus ojos

Jean levantó su mirada hacia el rubio y se dio cuenta del gran monstruo que era, pero aún así, no podía parar en ese momento, estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para detenerse en ese momento.

-¡habla!- le gritó Eren a Conny desde otro punto de la ciudad

-¡bien, bien, bien...! Te diré lo que se- Conny suspiró y se levantó del piso- Armin pasó por aquí y preguntó por Jean, le dije que probablemente estaría en su casa, así que Armin se fue a casa de Jean...

-pero... ¿se fue caminando desde mi casa hasta la tuya, y luego desde la tuya a la de Jean...?

-pierdes tiempo hablando con este- habló Sasha apuntando a Conny

Sin despedirse, Eren se fue corriendo hasta la casa de Jean, se demoró en llegar, pero pudo llegar a tiempo, pues, al abrir la puerta, no se encontró con la mejor sorpresa... un Armin a punto de ser violado y un Jean violador.

-eeh... y-yo puedo explicarlo...- intentó defenderse Jean

-hablaremos más tarde de esto, Jean

Eren tomó la ropa inferior de Armin -que estaba en el piso- y comenzó a vestir delicadamente al rubio

-Eren...- musitó el rubio al borde del llanto

-está bien- Eren terminó de vestir a su amigo- vámonos a casa

Y, a paso lento, Armin y Eren se fueron caminando hasta la casa del más alto. Al llegar a la casa de Eren, Armin abrazó fuertemente a su compañero y estalló en llanto. Eren le devolvió el abrazo al rubio y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-está bien, está bien... yo hablaré con Jean... no te preocupes

-Eren... tengo miedo... no quiero salir a la misión con ese pervertido

-no te preocupes, también irás con Mikasa, le pediré que lo mantenga vigilado y que si te hace algo, lo corte en rodajas, ¿estarías más tranquilo así?

Armin asintió con la cabeza riendo un poco.

-no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar... a no ser que sea yo quien lo haga

-al menos avísame antes- el rubio se separó de Eren y lo tomó de las manos

-por supuesto- respondió el más alto sonriendo-... ¿puedo hacerlo ahora?

-jaja- rió el rubio- no, debo prepararme psicológicamente antes

-¿para que? Si de todas formas, no saldrás ''preñado''

Armin rió para luego acariciar la cabeza del más alto.

Ambos chicos sonreían y se miraban mutuamente, Eren se sentó en el sillón y atrajo a Armin hacia el.

-¿tienes hambre? El almuerzo está listo- comentó el más alto acariciando el cabello del rubio

-entonces vamos a almorzar- el rubio se levantó y le extendió su mano a Eren- vamos, los abusos de Jean me dejan hambriento

Eren rió y tomó la mano de Armin para posteriormente levantarse, sonrió y besó dulcemente los labios del rubio.

Armin se sentó frente a la mesa y esperó hasta que Eren le sirviera el almuerzo que había preparado. Posteriormente, Eren se sentó al frente de Armin y ambos chicos comenzaron a comer.

* * *

Bueno chic s, aquí termina el capitulo de hoy c: espero que les guste y si tienen alguna idea para el fanfic o algo así, diganmela y tal vez la considere :D

De por si, les aviso que el fanfic no será muy largo, pero, intentaré alargarlo lo más posible

Cuidense, comanse sus verduras, alimenten a sus mascotas y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Chau~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, antes de empezar con esto, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que han ido leyendo ^^ y que les ha gustado

* * *

Luego de almorzar, el rubio le anunció a Eren que tenia ganas de irse dormir, por lo que a paso lento se fue hasta el cuarto de su amigo y se recostó sobre la cama dispuesto a dormir como todo un ángel.

Eren, mientras tanto, lavaba los trastos sucios recién usados, justamente al terminar, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Se secó un poco las manos y fue a abrir. Su sorpresa, que tocaba la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que el violador de Armin (Jean)

-hola...- saludó el más alto con su rostro bajo

-¿quieres pasar? ¿disculparte con Armin? ¿darle explicaciones? ¿darme explicaciones a mi? Pasa, si es lo que quieres, pero Armin está durmiendo

Jean entró a la casa de Eren a paso lento y se sentó sobre uno de los sillones con su mirada todavía baja

-¿que se te ofrece?- interrogó el más bajo de estatura en ese momento

-yo... quería... disculparme

-Armin está dormido

-disculparme contigo- Jean levantó su mirada

-eso es nuevo... habla- Eren seguía de pie frente a Jean

-bueno... ambos sabemos que a mi me gusta Armin... y... ambos sabemos que a ti también te gusta Armin- Eren no pudo evitar ponerse rojo por las palabras de su compañero- ¡no lo niegues!- continuó el chico- y bueno... me puse... celoso del tipo de relación aquel y tu tenían... o tienen mejor dicho

-está bien, si quieres mis disculpas las acepto, pero... tu tienes algo que yo no

-¿que cosa?

-el poder estar con Armin...- Eren suspiró- yo podré besarlo, tocarlo, bañarlo, dormir con el... ¡vivir con el! Pero eso es todo parte de nuestra amistad

-tu tienes algo que yo no

-¿que cosa?

-un sueño compartido. Tu... y Armin... sueñan con lo mismo

-¿matar a todos los titanes?

-el mar- susurró Jean para luego levantarse de un salto- ¡el mar! ¡Armin y tu sueñan con ver el mar, océano o como se llame...!

-¿y tu... no compartes un sueño con alguien?

-Marco y yo... queríamos unirnos a la policía militar...- Jean bajó su mirada y se deprimió

-lo siento- artículo Eren posando su mano sobre el hombro de Jean

Armin bajó a paso lento las escaleras, bostezó y miró al frente, se le heló la sangre al ver a Jean y tuvo la ''necesidad'' de ocultarse tras Eren.

-tranquilo- Eren agarró a Armin de un brazo y lo colocó frente a Jean- ha prometido no hacerte daño, ¿comprendes?

-Eren... no soy idiota, creo que puedo comprender eso- Armin se soltó de las manos de Eren y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor

-¿Armin?- preguntaron ambos castaños al unísono al ver al rubio solo y molesto

-Eren idiota...- musitó Armin apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano

-pero... ¿ahora que hice?- preguntó el recién nombrado apuntándose a si mismo

-...- Armin miró a su compañero y chasqueó su lengua- bajé para pedirte algo, pero no me lo podrás dar porque tienes a un violador de bosques aquí- Armin apuntó a Jean

Eren miró a Jean y este captó el mensaje con la mirada desafiante de Eren, se fue antes de ser echado por este.

Eren se acercó a Armin y lo levantó de la silla cargándolo en sus brazos. Armin soltó una pequeña risa inocente y pasó sus piernas por detrás de la cintura del más alto y sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Eren.

-dime... ¿que querías?- preguntó Eren sonriendole al rubio

-poder estar así contigo- Armin volvió a soltar una pequeña risa

Con sumo cuidado, Eren comenzó a subir las escaleras con el rubio todavía en sus brazos. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con un leve golpe dado por su pie y entró sin cerrar la puerta. Acostó al rubio delicadamente sobre la cama y se colocó sobre el.

-...- Eren acarició con su mano derecha la mejilla del mismo lado del rubio- ¿te he dicho lo lindo que eres?

-hoy no- rió el más bajo

Eren besó la frente del rubio para luego posar su mentón en el hombro de Armin

-Armin... no aguanto más

-¿de que?

-de esto...- Eren hizo una pausa y Armin escuchó a su compañero sollozar- de tenerte así... pero saber que jamás me corresponderás...

-¡Eren!- Armin abrazó fuertemente al castaño haciendo que este se sobresaltara- ¡te comprendo, Eren!

¿sus oídos le engañaban? ¿era cierto lo que escuchaba? ¿era eso una... declaración de amor de parte del rubio?

-Armin...

-¡llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndome así... y ya no aguantaba más de poder hacer cualquier tipo de cosa contigo... pero no de forma oficial!- ambos chicos se miraron, Eren sollozaba y las lágrimas de Armin eran incontenibles. El castaño acercó sus labios a los del rubio para poder juntarlos en un cálido y apasionante beso.

-A-Armin...

-Eren... no quiero tomar la responsabilidad por esto... pero... no quiero seguir con una simple amistad

-pero... ¿¡y-y si terminamos!? ¡vamos a odiarnos!

-tal vez... pero vale la pena arriesgarse

-Armin... tengo miedo...

Armin sonrió y besó una de las mejillas de Eren

-yo también lo tengo- sonrió el rubio- pero ahora... me da igual...

Eren miró al rubio sin comprender y dejó que este prosiguiera

-tenía miedo la primera vez que salí de las murallas, a pesar de que no iba solo. Tenía miedo cuando casi fui tragado por un titán y me salvaste arriesgando tu propia vida. Tenía miedo al ver como todos mis compañeros eran devorados frente a mis ojos pero... creo que es normal tener miedo... digo, vale la pena intentarlo...

-Armin... yo... no quiero hacerte daño

-¿alguna vez me has hecho daño? ¡al contrario! ¡has salvado mi vida innumerables veces!

-hum... A-Armin... e-ese no es el problema...

-¿entonces?

Eren se ruborizó y desvió su mirada del rubio

-te ves... muy lindo y... bueno...

Armin soltó una pequeña risita y con su mano derecha hizo que Eren lo mirase nuevamente

-Armin... tu... querrías... estar conmigo... ya sabes... hum... ya sabes... de esa forma...

-...- Armin rió un poco para luego abrazar al castaño- si que quiero

-Mikasa me matará...

-¿de que hablas? Me matará a mi

-nos matará a ambos

Ambos chicos rieron y se miraron

-entonces... juntos oficialmente...

-s-si...- tartamudeó el rubio

-entonces...

-entonces...

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos hasta que el más alto se acercó más a Armin y tuvo la necesidad y el deseo de probar nuevamente los pequeños labios de su compañero.

Los dedos de las manos de Eren y Armin se entrelazaron durante el largo y tierno beso lleno de sentimientos correspondidos.

-no tan fuerte...- pidió Armin

-¿¡q-que...!?- se sobresaltó el castaño

-estás apretando muy fuerte mis manos, a eso me refiero

-a-ah... aaaah- suspiró Eren y soltó un poco las manos de su compañero

Eren besó el cuello del rubio y este tan solo atinó a quedarse quieto y a sonrojarse.

-t-tengo miedo- mencionó Eren alejándose un poco de Armin

-¿de que?

-de...- Eren volvió a besar al rubio, pero esta vez, de forma más apasionada y menos correspondida

-Armin...

-¿que?

-perdóname por lo que voy a decir pero... ¡q-quiero hacerlo contigo...!

-¿¡eeeh!? ¡y-yo no...! Y-yo quiero algo más que una relación física...

-¡yo también...!

-pero... es que... estás tan lindo esta noche que... yo... quiero...

-maldición, ¡no estoy preparado!

-¿y- y crees que yo si?

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas para que luego Eren hablara

-tu, que casi fuiste violado... dime... ¿que fue exactamente lo que te hizo Jean?

-¿¡eeeeh!? ¡n-no quiero hablar de eso!

-s-soy tu pareja ahora... ¡por lo que no debes esconderme secretos...!

-¡pero...!

Armin suspiró y miró con odio a su actual... ¿novio? Si así se le podía llamar

-el... me tocó...

-¿donde?

Armin soltó una risa burlona para luego acariciar el cabello del más alto

-¿donde será?

-hum... yo... creo que...- Eren, con delicadeza, quitó la playera del rubio para luego tocar con la punta de su dedo uno de los pezones del rubio- ¿aquí?

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asintió con la cabeza

-¿donde más?

-¡no eres idiota, debes saber cuales son los puntos débiles de un chico!

-¿aquí?- Eren posó suavemente su mano sobre la entrepierna del rubio

Armin asintió con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos

-si piensas hacerlo... se gentil... recuerda que en tres días debo irme

-¿y? No irás caminando

-lo sé- Armin miró al castaño de reojo- pero pienso que sería un poco incómodo andar sobre un caballo con un horrible dolor de caderas

-cierto...- Eren asintió con la cabeza

-además... quiero poder recordar esto positivamente

Eren asintió con su cabeza dando a conocer que pensaba igual que el rubio

-...- Armin soltó una risa inocente y se abrazó a Eren para luego susurrarle- cuando vuelva... podrás hacerlo tan fuerte como quieras

* * *

Bueno chic s gracias por leer, aquí termina el capitulo de hoy c: odio dejarlo así xD pero no se preocupen, el próximo incluye Lemon 0:3 (eso es una carita de ángel fallida)

También les aclararé que los capítulos 3, 4 y parte del 5 suceden el mismo día

También... Eren y Armin viven juntos, aunque la casa de de Eren

Hum... que mássss eso, creo (?)

Recuerden que si tienen ideas, consejos, criticas, etc, etc, etc, manden las por mensaje que siempre los leo, todo es aceptado :D

Nos leemos pronto :3 Chau~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Lo sé, los hice esperar. Lo sé, deben de odiarme ahora. Pero... supongo que ha valido la pena, además, intenté hacer el capítulo un poco más largo gracias a su espera y a su buena onda (:

* * *

Poco a poco, delicadamente, el castaño iba desprendiendo las ropas del rubio, lo quería, de verdad que lo quería, solo para el, se sentía más que egoísta. No pensaba en dejar pasar esa oportunidad suya con su amante.

La casa estaba vacía, solo habitada por un par de amantes que comenzaban con lo que sería la mejor noche de sus vidas. Lo único que podía escucharse, eran los jadeos del joven de ojos azules.

Eren saboreaba el pezón derecho del rubio como si de un dulce se tratara.

Armin no se resistía, lo quería y lo sabía. Quería sentirse ''propiedad de Eren''. Quería que este lo saboreara por completo.

Cuando el castaño ya estuvo ''satisfecho'' fue bajando con su boca, recorriendo todo el pecho del rubio, dejando marcas de besos y mordidas en el. Pasó lentamente su lengua por el vientre del rubio haciendo que este gimiera de placer.

-¿lo hago bien?- preguntó Eren dando pequeños masajes a los muslos de Armin

-¡no lo sé! ¡es mi primera vez...!

Eren no respondió, también era su primera vez con alguien, pero si decía eso, probablemente Armin se reiría de el.

Armin estaba nervioso y se le notaba, gemía y se estremecía al sentir los dedos del castaño recorrer su entrepierna sin embargo, se sentía bien, de todas formas le gustaba, no era como cuando Jean lo tocó, era diferente, era mejor.

-Armin- pidió permiso el castaño- ¿puedo usar mi boca aquí?- el castaño se refería al miembro erecto del más bajo

-¡no! Tal vez en otra ocasión... ¡pero ahora no!

-entonces... ¿quieres que termine con mi mano?

Armin asintió con la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados

Poco poco, Eren fue acelerando el ritmo en que movía su mano hasta que fue manchada por el líquido que salía del cuerpo del rubio. Armin gimió fuertemente al correrse en la mano de Eren.

El castaño sonrió al ver las lágrimas del rubio salir de sus ojos y se lamió la mano tragándose todo el semen de Armin.

-¿por qué lloras?- Eren acarició una de las mejillas de Armin con la mano que todavía estaba limpia

-y-yo... ensucie tu mano...

-¿por eso? No llores por eso, no me molesta. Llora por lo que viene ahora

Y, mostrando dos de sus dedos, espera a que Armin atine a abrir su boca. El rubio entre abrió sus labios y cerró sus ojos bastante sonrojado. Con sumo cuidado, Eren movía sus dedos dentro de la boca del rubio, para luego sacarlos con el mismo cuidado. Un hilo de saliva quedó colgando de la boca del rubio, hilo de saliva que Eren saboreó con su lengua mientras metía uno de sus dedos en el cuerpo del más bajo.

Los constantes jadeos y gemidos del rubio, le decían a Eren que quería otro dedo dentro de el. El más alto sonrió con malicia y suavemente para no lastimar a Armin metió su otro dedo en el cuerpo del más bajo.

Cuando el rubio se corrió por segunda vez, el castaño se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa (ropa inferior). Quitó sus dedos del cuerpo de Armin con fuerza generando un fuerte gemido en el rubio.

Con delicadeza, Eren se posicionó frente a Armin y pasó las piernas del rubio por sobre sus hombros. Se acercó a Armin y lo besó dulcemente pero de una forma larga.

Ambos chicos gimieron dentro del beso al sentirse tan juntos.

Sudaban cada vez más, jadeaban y el rubio gemía sin poder contenerse. ''Tan caliente...'' pensaba el castaño embistiendo con suavidad al rubio. ''Su cuerpo... es tan caliente...''.

Sonrojados, ambos estaban sonrojados, de vez en cuando Armin cubría su rostro con una almohada por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, por lo que, Eren tenía que empezar a embestirlo con más fuerza.

-Eren...- el rubio todavía jadeaba, le dolía, era un dolor incontenible

-¿hum?- el castaño se dio media vuelta para ver al rubio

-¿sabes lo que significa la palabra ''suave''?- rió el rubio

-¡e-eso es lo más suave que pude hacerlo!

-no me imagino como será cuando vuelva- el más bajo volvió a reír

Eren se abrazó a su amante y le susurró al oído.

-¿otra ronda?

-¡si, seguro!- respondió el rubio de forma sarcástica- sigue esperando hasta que vuelva, ahora necesito dormir

El rubio se abrazó al castaño para caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarse, Armin pudo notar que Eren no estaba a su lado, y que el estaba vestido con una camisa que no era de su talla ''es de Eren'' rió el rubio e intentó levantarse. Podía caminar si es lo que se preguntan, que camine bien es otra cosa.

Se dirigía a abrir la puerta del cuarto del más alto cuando esta lo golpeó en la cara. Armin terminó sentado en el piso cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿ah...? ¿¡ah!? ¡l-lo siento!- se disculpó Eren que era quien había abierto la puerta y golpeado a Armin sin querer.

Eren se arrodilló frente al rubio y lo presionó contra su pecho.

-no importa- habló el rubio alejándose un poco de su amante- no soy tan débil

Eren y Armin se levantaron del piso. Eren le señaló la cama al rubio como si quisiera decir ''vete a acostar''

Haciéndole caso, el rubio se sentó sobre el colchón y se cubrió con las sábanas.

-esperame aquí- mencionó Eren lléndose

Armin comenzaba a hartarse de tanto esperar, iba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió. Eren se sentó al lado de Armin y colocó una bandeja sobre los muslos del rubio.

Este no era tonto, pudo ver que en la bandeja habían dos panes y dos vasos con lo que parecía jugo de naranja, y, además, a un costado de la bandeja, había una rosa roja.

-¿me trajiste el desayuno?- rió el más bajo

Eren asintió con la cabeza y le besó una mejilla.

-¡que lindo!- rió el rubio abrazando a su amante

-mientras dormías- mencionó Eren tomando un pan y dándole una mordida- ha venido el sargento diciendo que tenía que hablar conmigo , así que en la tarde saldré y te dejaré a cargo

-¿tendré que cocinar?

-no, iremos a comer a casa de Mikasa, ella invita

-¿y ella lo sabe?- rió Armin tomando un poco de jugo y descubriendo que efectivamente era de naranja recién exprimida.

-¡claro que si! Es por eso que me demoré, porque había venido

Armin soltó una risa inocente y se apresuró en comer.

-¿ya te bañaste?- preguntó el rubio bostezando

-no- rió el castaño

-bien, entonces hagamoslo juntos

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño. Armin dejó que el castaño lo desvistiera. Antes de entrar a la ducha juntos, se besaron, se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana, como si sus amigos, compañeros y conocidos no existieran.

-cuando vuelva- dijo el más alto vistiendo a su novio- nos iremos directamente a casa de Mikasa

-entonces te esperaré

-más te vale- el más alto le sonrió a Armin- porque si no estás aquí cuando vuelva, tendré que ''castigarte''

-¿qué?- rió Armin- ¿me dejarás sin comer?

-no sé si eres muy inocente, o muy pervertido

-inocente, el que piensa en hacer cosas perversas conmigo, eres tú

-bueno- el castaño se levantó luego de colocarle una bota a Armin- yo ya me debo ir

Armin acompañó a Eren hasta la puerta de entrada para que el castaño pudiese irse. El castaño sostuvo el rostro del rubio entre sus dos manos para darle un suave y cálido beso. Se despidieron y el castaño se fue.

Casi al llegar, Eren se topó con Hanji que salía del hogar del pelinegro.

-te espera- mencionó la castaña siguiendo su camino

No era normal en ella no llevar una sonrisa, Eren prefirió no preocuparse por ello y siguió su camino hacia casa del sargento. Entró sin previo aviso y divisó a Rivaille sentado frente a una mesa.

-te tomaste tu tiempo...- Levi se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al más alto

Eren se limitó a responder al comentario del sargento.

-¿para qué vine?- habló el castaño

-sígueme- habló el sargento cruzando un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Eren le siguió al pelinegro. Ambos chicos entraron a un cuarto, que parecía ser la habitación de Levi.

-¿quieres ir a esa misión, no?- preguntó el pelinegro mirando por una ventana

-por supuesto que quiero- respondió el más alto parado unos metros más atrás que el sargento

-¿por Armin?

-por él haría cualquier cosa

-¿hasta dar tu vida?

-la respuesta es obvia

-¿que tal si te digo... que hay una posibilidad de que fueras...?

-¿cuál es la trampa, qué tengo que hacer?

-nada complicado, Eren... tu me debes un favor

-¿de qué?

-yo te dije que Armin estaba en casa de Mikasa hace unos días, ¿verdad?

-¿qué piensas hacer, qué es lo que quieres?

-no me hables así si quieres ir

-¿cómo debo hablarte? Solo puedo hablar con la boca

-¿chistosito, verdad?- Rivaille se volteó y se acercó a Eren, lo agarró de su camiseta y lo acercó a el- ¿te justa jugar a ser chistosito, verdad? Bien- Levi tiró a Eren contra su cama y se posicionó sobre el- jugaremos si es lo que quieres.

Antes de que Eren pudiera hablar, fue callado por tres dedos del sargento que entraban en su boca y lo hacían incomodarse bastante. El pelinegro quitó sus dedos de la boca de Eren con fuerza y rió.

-¿nunca has estado abajo, verdad?- rió el sargento acariciando la cabeza del castaño

-¿no tienes a nadie y eres virgen, verdad?- rió Eren de la misma forma

-¡haré que te arrepientas de lo recién dicho!- Levi se sentó contra la pared y acercó al castaño a el. Amarró las manos de Eren por detrás de su espalda y se desabrochó el pantalón.

-¿sabes?- habló el castaño observando el rostro molesto del pelinegro mientras sacaba a relucir su miembro- no soy yo el indicado para esto- rió el castaño

Con un movimiento de fuerza, hizo entrar su miembro en la boca del joven castaño.

A Eren no le gustaba esto, a la primera persona en que pensaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas, era a su preciado y amado Armin Arlet. Pensando en el rubio, atinó a morder el miembro de Rivaille para librarse de una vez de el.

Levi hizo una mueca de dolor y quitó la boca de Eren de su entrepierna.

-¿¡eres idiota o qué!? ¡eso duele bastardo! ¿¡quieres que te golpee de nuevo!?

-prefiero no ir a la misión de dentro de dos días si quieres hacer esto conmigo

-¿acaso harías esto con alguien más?- interrogó el pelinegro desatando las manos del castaño- ¿con quien, Mikasa, o tal vez... Armin...?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- Eren se levantó y se fue de la casa del sargento.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo estar en la casa de ese pervertido, aún así, apresuró el paso pensando en que Arlet le esperaba.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su rubio angelical dormido sobre el sillón con un libro abierto que le cubría el rostro. ''Estuvo leyendo...'' pensó el mayor agarrando el libro entre sus manos. Observó la página y sonrió con ternura. ''Aún... poseemos ese sueño, ¿eh?'' Eren cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre una mesita. Le daba pena despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo... tan inocente... tan niño débil que necesita ser cuidado se ruborizó al recordar que le había hecho a ese mismo niño la noche anterior.

Armin comenzó a pestañear y se sentó sobre el sillón, bostezó y notó que a su lado estaba el castaño leyendo el libro que el leía hasta antes de dormirse.

-¿Eren...?

-ah...- Eren se dio media vuelta y cerró el libro- despertaste

-s-si... ¿cuando me dormí?

-no lo sé, cuando llegué ya estabas así, lo que es preocupante, pudo entrar alguien y ''atacarte''

-¿con alguien hablas de Jean?- rió el rubio

-no necesariamente- Eren pasó su dedo por sobre la portada del libro que todavía tenía en sus manos- ¿sigues queriendo... conocer el océano, el mar...?

-más que nada- respondió el rubio

-¿crees poder?

-claro, y ahora que estamos juntos es mejor

-Armin... es un poco apresurado... pero... creo que te amo

-¿¡eso es apresurado!?- rió el más bajo y se sentó al lado de su amante- ¡luego de que hiciste ''eso'' el mismo día que comenzamos la relación, ¿eso es apresurado?!

Eren se quedó en blanco, lo que el rubio decía era cierto, solo pudo soltar una risa seca para luego acercar al rubio hacia el

-¿qué pasó con Mikasa?

-al ver que no llegábamos, vino a ver que pasaba y le explique todo

-¿que le explicaste?

-que estabas dormido y me daba pena despertarte

Armin besó la mejilla del castaño para luego abrazarlo a más no poder.

-tengo hambre, Eren

-yo no he cocinado nada- rió el castaño

-¡genial!

-¿qué cosa?

-¡moriremos juntos, moriremos de hambre!

El castaño rió al notar la emoción del rubio, lo recostó sobre el piso y se dispuso a besarlo hasta que Armin volteó su rostro.

-en el piso... me duele la espalda...- Armin miró a su amante

-s-seguro...- Eren se levantó y de paso levantó al más bajo- bien, ¿vamos a la pieza?

-¿para qué?- rió el rubio subiendo las escaleras

-para comerte y no morir de hambre- Eren abrazó a Armin por su espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello

-¿debo recordarte que en dos días más debo salir sobre un caballo?

-¿sobre Jean?

Armin soltó una risa para luego recostarse sobre la cama del castaño boca arriba. Eren se sentó sobre las caderas del rubio para comenzar a comerlo lentamente

* * *

Kyaaaaaaa aquí termina OwO espero les haya gustado, haganmelo saber. Opiniones, criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo es aceptado :D bueno, eso sería por hoy. Gracias por la espera y... eso c: Chau~~~

PD: en la última linea con ''comerlo lentamente'' no me refiero a que Eren sea un caníbal D: ustedes saben de lo que escribo... ¿entienden...? Escribo... porque ustedes no escuchan mi voz y... y... :C necesito amigos


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo... lean, aprovechen que no queda mucho :)

* * *

''Eren'' escuchó el castaño en su cabeza, ¿sería un sueño...? ''Eren'' esa voz volvió a sonar. ''Eren'' resonaba y resonaba su nombre. ''¡Eren!'' Era el rubio quien le llamaba... na, debe de ser solo un sueño

-¡Eren idiota, despierta!- el rubio golpeó al más alto con una almohada

-¿eh...?- el castaño se volteó y vio a Armin sentado sobre la cama abrazado a una almohada- ¿que pasa? ¿tuviste un mal sueño?

El rubio negó con la cabeza

-estoy nervioso- contestó el rubio apretando fuertemente la almohada

-¿por qué?- el castaño tomó asiento al lado de Armin y lo atrajo hacia él

-la misión de mañana...

-cierto, cierto... la había olvidado... no hay nada de que preocuparse, todo saldrá bien

-Eren...- Armin se abrazó a su amante- ¡no quiero ir sin ti!

-está bien, está bien, está bien... no llores- respondió el castaño acariciando la cabeza del rubio- todo saldrá bien...

-¿seguro?- interrogó Armin dejando de sollozar

-obviamente- respondió el castaño riendo- aunque volvieras sin una pierna...

-¡no me ayudas!

-¡no me dejas terminar...!

-bien... prosigue, ¿aunque llegue sin una pierna...?

-seguiré amándote

-deja de decir que me amas

-es lo que siento, ¿te molesta, verdad?

-es solo que... ver a tu mejor amigo convertirse en tu amante, de un día para otro... y que para más te haga ''eso''... ¡ese mismo día...!

-está bien... duerme- el castaño besó la frente de su amante- duerme ahora

-¡no cambies el tema!

-¡son las cuatro de la madrugada y quiero dormir!

-¡sabía que esto no iba a funcionar, tu solo piensas en ti!- Armin se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dispuso a salir del cuarto

-¡espera... n-no quise decir eso! Es solo que... si tu no duermes... yo no puedo dormir...

-¡exacto! ¡si yo no duermo, tu no duermes y a ti solo te importa dormir!

-¡deja de malinterpretar lo que digo!

-¡deja de gritarme!

-¡yo le grito a quien quiera!- Eren golpeó con un puño la pared

-¿que, intentas asustarme con ese golpecito de gato?

-¡comienzas a cabrearme!

-entonces estoy haciendo las cosas bien- rió el rubio

-¡fuera de mi cuarto!

-¡bien!- el más bajo agarró una almohada y desde la puerta volvió a gritar- ¡al cabo que ni quería dormir contigo, hablas dormido y roncas muy fuerte!

Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez de la mañana y todavía Eren no salía de su cuarto, no durmió desde su pelea con Armin, no pudo dormir, no se sentía tranquilo.

Eren sintió que golpeaban la puerta, era obvio que era su amante. Aunque no respondiera, Armin pasó al cuarto del castaño.

-¿vienes a disculparte?- interrogó el castaño abrazado a su almohada

-levántate, tengo hambre

Eren no respondió, tan solo dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio.

-quiero desayunar

-no dormí por tu culpa

-¿¡mi culpa!? ¡es culpa de tu ego!

-¡bien!- Eren se levantó y, al levantarse, Armin no pudo soltar una gran risa burlona- ¡¿q-qué?!

-¡tu... estás con tu uniforme de soldado... y ni siquiera irás a la misión!

-¡no podía dormir, tenía que hacer algo!

-idiota... gran, GRAN idiota- Armin sonrió- ¿tenías que cambiarte de ropa solo por no poder dormir?

-tenía que gastar mi tiempo en algo. Como sea, voy a salir

-¿a dónde vas?

-no es de tu incumbencia

-si me entero que me engañaste... te mataré

-¿matarme? ¡no puedes matar ni un titán de cinco metros!- Eren soltó una risa burlona para luego irse

Era tarde, Eren ya se había ido...

-¿estás despierto?- Eren miró a Armin que estaba acostado sobre el sillón con la vista hacia el respaldo

-¿acaso importa si estoy despierto dormido? De ninguna de las dos formas puedo matar titanes, ¿no?

¡bang, bang, bang! Eren se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. No... no tan solo hizo que Armin no comiera en todo el día, también hizo que este se deprimiera, que pensara que era un maldito inservible y que al día siguiente no querría ir a su misión.

-¡Armin... yo... yo...!- el castaño no encontraba las palabras para hablar, para disculparse, lo había arruinado y lo sabía

-¡el que seas más fuerte que yo no significa que puedas insultarme de esa forma!

-¡y-yo... lo siento! ¿¡está bien!? ¡lo siento!

-¡eso no sirve!

-¿¡y entonces!?

-pude haberme ido de la casa... pero me quedé aquí... esperando a que llegaras... a que me dijeras ''lo siento, perdóname, sé que lo arruiné'' pero no... me quedé esperando... sin comer- el rubio se volteó para luego sentarse sobre el sillón- ¡sin comer, no he comido nada y son más de las cinco de la tarde! Y-y en vez de que... por último... me dieras un maldito pan... ¡me gritas y te ''disculpas'' solo porque sabes que es lo que yo quiero que hagas, pero como siempre debes llevarme la contra, lo haces de la forma más deshonesta y horrible, obligado! ¡te odio!

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, el castaño rió y tomó el mentón del rubio

-tu no puedes odiarme

-s-si puedo...

-no llores... si lloras yo también lloraré...- el más alto se arrodilló frente al rubio para luego abrazarlo

-idiota... y-yo...

-está bien, golpeame si quieres, rompe conmigo, vendeme a alguien, usame como tu esclavo... has lo que quieras conmigo

-y-yo... jamás haría alguna de esas...

-lo sé- rió el castaño sosteniendo el rostro de su amante entre ambas manos- porque no puedes odiarme

-idio... ta...

-dime, ¿que quieres que cocine? Haré lo que pidas- el más alto se levantó y acarició la cabeza del rubio

-yo... quiero que... te quedes a mi lado

-eso después, dime qué es lo que quieres comer

-¡quiero que te quedes a mi lado! ¿¡es que no puedo tener lo que pido por un segundo!?

-bien, bien... tranquilo... comeremos juntos, así estaré a tu lado

Armin sonrió a asintió con la cabeza.

Se paseaba de lado a lado esperando que su amante terminara de cocinar para él. Se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-huele rico... ¿que es?

-algo de arroz con carne. Pasa a sentarte a la mesa, ya está casi listo

Cuando Eren llevó los dos platos con comida, soltó una pequeña risa al ver a su amante.

-no me refería a que te sentaras EN LA MESA sino frente a la mesa

Armin se sentó en una silla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Dejó que su novio se le sentara a su lado derecho y le sirviera su plato de comida.

Ninguno de los dos chicos habló mientras comían, no sabían si era porque estaba muy deliciosa la comida o por si Armin estaba muy molesto con su novio.

El rubio se levantó de su puesto y se sentó en el sillón, fue seguido por su amante que se sentó a su izquierda.

-¿me odias?

-no puedo odiarte, aunque quisiera

Eren tomó la mano izquierda del más bajo y sonrió con malicia.

-cierra los ojos

Sin reprochar sobre lo que el castaño le pedía, Armin cerró sus ojos.

Sintió algo frío y duro recorrer su dedo pulgar izquierdo. Quiso abrir los ojos pero no debía.

-abre los ojos- habló el más alto sonriendo

Con curiosidad, el rubio abrió sus dos ojos hasta toparse con la mirada de Eren, este sonreía, sonreía como nunca antes. El rubio miró su mano izquierda y tan solo atinó a llorar bulliciosamente y a abrazar al castaño.

-¡te amo Eren, te amo!- exclamaba el rubio entre llantos

-bien, bien...- Eren acarició el cabello de su amante mientras este seguía llorando desconsoladamente- ya... ya... tranquilo... solo... me sentí mal por lo de la mañana... y... cuando salí... fue para comprarte esto... solo es un pequeño regalo por si no me perdonabas

-yo...- Armin soltó al castaño para luego mirarlo con los ojos llorosos todavía- soy el chico más afortunado y feliz del mundo...

-lamento haberte insultado, lo lamento, realmente lo lamento- Eren recostó su cabeza sobre los muslos de Armin

-está bien...- respondió el rubio acariciando la mejilla de su amante

-¡no...!- Eren se sentó y agarró firmemente ambas manos del rubio- ¡no está bien haberte dicho eso!

-¡pero si ya te perdoné! No estoy molesto... no ahora

Eren besó ambas manos de su amante para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-jamás te lo quites... no en la misión por lo menos... es...

-¿muy costoso?

-aparte de eso... es... muy especial, creo yo, ya que... como no podré acompañarte a la misión, quiero que te acuerdes de mi por este anillo- Eren apuntó el dedo pulgar del rubio en el que minutos antes había colocado el anillo

-jamás me lo sacaré. Si lo llego a perder...

-si lo llegas a perder te dejaré sin caminar...

-¿¡me sacarás las piernas!?

-¡déjame terminar! Decía que... si lo llegas a perder te dejaré sin caminar una semana o más

Armin rió y besó una de las mejillas del castaño.

Durante lo que quedó del día, Armin se la pasó acostado sobre la cama de Eren mirando su anillo, sonriendo y abrazando a su amante.

El castaño acariciaba el cabello de Armin y tiraba suavemente de el.

-¿qué hora es?

-hum... deben ser más de las nueve, ¿quieres comer algo?

-estoy bien- respondió el rubio sentándose sobre la cama

-me alegro, pues no pensaba cocinar a esta hora

-Eren...

-¿qué?

-el anillo no debería de ir en el dedo pulgar

-¡no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, es solo un regalo!

-pero tu tienes el mismo en tu dedo pulgar- Armin tomó la mano izquierda del castaño

Ambos rieron para luego volver a acostarse

Tan solo se preguntaba que pasaría mañana, no podía estar seguro de que Armin volvería sano y salvo, aún así, debía confiar en Mikasa y Jean, ¿confiar en Jean? ¡Era lo único que le quedaba!

Por su parte, Mikasa se cepillaba el cabello mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido ese día. Escuchar sobre la homosexualidad de su hermano y de su inteligente amigo. Acompañar a Eren a comprarle algo a Armin, darle consejos sobre que comprarle... ¡y siendo chica que nunca tuvo novio! Era suficiente por un día, suficiente para ella, debía descansar, debía cuidar de Armin al día siguiente. ''Puede que se le ocurra intentar matar a un titán, ¿no?'' Pensaba la pelinegro ''para callar a Eren y demostrar que el si puede...''

* * *

C: aquí termina el capítulo (~._.)~ lo se, quedó corto, pero... aprovecho de decirles que quedan como dos o tres capítulos. Cuando termine les escribiré algo al final para que... bueno... no les haré spoiler (?)

Haganme saber si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo odiaron, si lo amaron, si tienen consejos, si tienen dudas, si tienen ideas, todo se acepta :D

Lo que si, les digo que tengo pensados dos finales para el fanfic, así que uno será algo así como el final ''oficial'' y el otro un final ''alternativo'' (me siento pro)

Eso sería :3 nos leemos pronto (espero) Chau~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada, te advierto, este capitulo contiene un poco de lo que es conocido como shoujo ai (chicaxchica)  
Es poco explicito, aun así, estás advertido. (Eso si, obviamente contiene yaoi que es lo esencial del fanfic)

* * *

Hum... que más... eso sería :p ahora dejo de molestar y LEAN!

El rubio durmió como si de un ángel se tratara. Tranquilo y abrazado al castaño. Y este, por su parte pudo dormir, que durmiera tranquilo es otra cosa.

-¡Eren, a levantarse!

-cinco minutos más...

-¡eso dijiste hace cinco minutos! ¡ya levantate, flojo! ¡necesito que me prepares el desayuno de una vez...!

Eren no respondió, parecía como si se hubiese dormido de nuevo. Nuevamente Armin golpeó a su amante con una almohada para que este reaccionara.

-debiste de bañarte conmigo- habló el castaño con la boca llena de comida

-intente despertarte, pero duermes como un oso... ¡un adorable y tierno osito!

-no me llames oso... al menos debiste dejarme vestirte

-estabas dormido, sabiendo que yo debía levantarme temprano duermes más que nunca, ¿lo haces a propósito, verdad?

-para nada

-anda a vestirte, rápido

-¿quién te crees que eres? ¿mi madre... que en paz descanse?

-solo quiero que tomes un poco de responsabilidad, si hubieses tenido que asistir a esta misión, ya serías hombre muerto. Por cierto, ya lo sé

-¿ya sabes qué?- preguntó el castaño subiendo las escaleras seguido por el rubio

-ya sé que hizo el sargento

El castaño se palideció y detuvo su camino. ¿¡Armin lo sabía!? ¡lo más terrible es que no mostraba señal alguna de estar molesto!

-¿d-de qué estás hablando?- Eren intentaba ocultar la verdad, a pesar de que sabía que no podría

-tu oreja está roja, significa que si estás mintiendo. Tu sabes de lo que yo hablo- mencionó el rubio buscando el uniforme del castaño

-realmente te pareces a mi madre

Armin soltó una risa seca para luego dejar la ropa de su amante sobre la cama.

-no estoy molesto, bueno si... pero no molesto contigo

-¿con el sargento?- preguntó el castaño dándole la espalda al rubio y tomando su camiseta de la cama

-no, conmigo...

-¿por qué?

-no debí dejarte ir con el sargento... solo...

-está bien. No te preocupes, hablando de ese tema, ¿quién te contó?

-le pagué a alguien para que te siguiera

-¿quien?- rió el castaño terminando de ponerse su uniforme

-es un secreto- rió el rubio tomando la mano derecha de Eren

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras y se fueron caminando juntos hasta donde debía reunirse Armin con el resto de soldados.

-llegan justo a tiempo- habló el sargento observando que llegaban casi todos juntos- ¿están todos listos? Porque si hay alguien que no quiera ir hable ahora para darle el puesto a Eren

-¡yo no estoy lista!- gritó Ymir abrazada a Christa

-¡tu estás bien!- respondió Reiner al otro lado de la rubia

-¿nadie? ¡bien!- volvió a hablar el sargento- ¡a los caballos y a las carretas, y Eren, quedate con Christa!

-¡si le llega a pasar algo...!- Ymir lucía furiosa, si le pasaba algo a la rubia ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa

-¡estará bien a mi lado!- interrumpió el castaño

Armin no quería irse, no sin Eren. Sin embargo, la vida continúa, debía ser valiente y salir junto a sus amigos. Confiar en sí mismo y no dejar pasar esa oportunidad de demostrarle a los demás su fuerza.

-¿nervioso?- preguntó Mikasa que estaba al lado derecho del rubio

-un poco, es la primera vez que salgo sin Eren...

-no hay de que preocuparse- habló Jean que estaba al lado izquierdo del rubio- estarás bien con nosotros a tu lado, ¿no, Mikasa?

La pelinegro no respondió, se dignó a mirar hacia el frente sin hacerle caso al castaño.

Prontamente, la puerta se abrió y los caballos corrieron hacia afuera.

Mucha gente se presentó en el lugar deseando buena suerte a los que eran sus ''héroes''

Cuando Eren ya no pudo ver a Armin y cuando Christa ya no pudo ver a Ymir. Ambos chicos se fueron caminando hacia la casa de la rubia.

-¿tu y Armin...?- preguntó la rubia sirviéndole un vaso de jugo a su ''enfermero''

-¿tu y Ymir...?- rió el castaño notando como la más bajita se sonrojaba con tan solo oír el nombre de su compañera

-¡no...!- respondió Christa bastante nerviosa- no...

-¿por qué no?

Christa se sorprendió al oír la segunda pregunta de Eren. Lo miró con curiosidad durante unos segundos para luego volver a hablar.

-¿por qué si? Solo somos amigas

-viven juntas... y ella es siempre muy unida a ti

-¿qué podría tener yo para gustarle a ella?

-eres muy linda Christa- Eren bebió un sorbo de jugo para luego volver a hablar- tienes un lindo cabello, lindos ojos, siempre te muestras un poco tímida ¡además eres de baja estatura! ¡todo eso te hace ver adorable!

-aún así... no creo que yo pueda llegar a gustarle, digo... ambas somos chicas...

-¿¡acaso importa!? ¡Armin y yo somos un par de chicos y somos felices juntos!

-¿y cuánto llevan?

Eren sentía como si llevara toda una vida con el rubio, pero no, eran solo un par de días.

-siguiente pregunta- rió el más alto

-Armin y tu solo eran amigos... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-comenzamos a vivir juntos, comenzamos a sentir cosas, entonces un día... solo ocurrió

Christa parecía confundida, hablando de un tema así, de seguro Eren debía sentirse incómodo hablando del tema. Christa bajó la vista y se arrepintió de lo hecho y dicho.

-En otro tema... ¿sabes cuándo vuelven...?- preguntó el castaño

-Ymir dijo que mañana a eso de las seis de la mañana como mínimo...

-¿vas a ir a esperarla?

-¿vas a ir a esperarlo?- rió la rubia

Eren asintió con la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa.

-entonces vamos juntos- rió la chica

-seguro

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que la más baja de estatura volvió a hablar.

-¿te quedas a dormir, entonces? Hay una cama disponible, digo... para que vayamos juntos mañana

-claro- rió el chico- no hay problema

Se sentía solo, lo extrañaba, solamente estaba con Jean y Mikasa. Extrañaba a Eren quería estar en sus brazos, sentir su calor, sentirse a salvo. Miró su anillo para luego mirar a Mikasa que le hablaba.

-¡Armin, nada de distraerse!

-¡l-lo siento Mikasa!- respondió el rubio volviendo en sí, dejando de observar el anillo

Mikasa iba entremedio de Jean y Armin. Armin a su izquierda y Jean a su derecha, cada uno sobre su caballo. El caballo de Mikasa se adelantó rápidamente dejando a Armin y Jean atrás, Jean le siguió dejando solo a Armin unos metros más atrás.

-¡rápido, Armin!- gritó el castaño horrorizado por lo que veía atrás del rubio.

Armin dio vuelta su cabeza y se quedó en blanco. Un titán de diez metros corriendo a unos cincuenta metros más atrás que el. Hizo que su caballo apresurara el paso para no ser devorado. Mientras que el caballo avanzaba, Armin miraba sorprendido a aquella bestia que iba por el, pensaba en salir al ataque y demostrar su fuerza, o seguir avanzando y dejar que alguien lo matara por el.

-¡Arlet, la señal!- gritó Jean

-¿hum?

-¡Armin, da la señal de humo para que el resto la vea!- gritó la pelinegro aterrorizada

-¡Ja! ¡He vuelto a ganar!- gritó la rubia mostrando su mazo de cartas

-¡Agh!- se quejó el castaño tirando sus cartas hacia cualquier lugar

-es divertido jugar a esto contigo

-¡por supuesto que no!

-obviamente no lo va a ser si pierdes todo el tiempo- rió la chica

-¡esta vez estuve a punto...!

Desde afuera de la casa, se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y decían una y otra vez el nombre de la rubia. La chica se levantó y abrió la puerta. Vio a Reiner parado fuera de la casa con un DMT entre sus manos.

-¿¡Reiner!? ¿¡no deberías de estar en la misión!?- gritó Eren levantándose del piso

-¡Eren, fuera- gritó el rubio entrando a la casa- necesito hablar con Christa!

Indignado y sin reprochar, Eren salió de la casa de la rubia y se apoyó contra una pared mientras esperaba.

-lo siento Christa- habló serio el rubio- pero me contaron de tu situación- con cuidado, Reiner retiró los vendajes del brazo de la chica hasta dejar aquella fina pieza de piel al descubierto

-¡R-Reiner!

-se que no te rompiste el brazo, se que no tienes nada en el. Ahora ponte el DMT y vámonos, tenemos permiso

-¡Reiner, no puedo dejar a Eren...!

-Todo esto fue tu idea, paga las consecuencias

Christa se arrepintió de lo hecho, es cierto, su brazo nunca estuvo roto y todos sabían de esto excepto Eren, Reiner y Armin. Eren era el único que no debía ir a la misión, decisión de Levi.

-bien- respondió la chica- lleva el DMT, me lo colocaré cuando estemos abajo

-¿y tu excusa a Eren...?

-sígueme la corriente- Christa abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Eren- debo salir un rato, Eren

-¿a dónde?

-hum... por ahí

-te sigo

-¡no!

-no puedo dejarte sola, lo prometí

-solo será por unos minutos, volveré en un instante

Luego de dudar varias veces, auto responderse a si mismo y mirar dudoso a Reiner. Decidió dejar salir a la rubia, así el tendría su tiempo a solas para ''pensar en Armin'' como solía llamarle.

La rubia sentía miedo, haber engañado a Eren... y a tantos más... cuando Armin la viera estaría sumamente preocupado, pero no importaba, debía salir y cumplir con su misión.

Eren no podía dejar de acariciar el anillo que el también tenía, ¡de verdad pareciera como si estuvieran casados! Pero bueno, no importa si están casados o no, se gustan, se quieren, se aman, esperan el verse nuevamente, esperan su reencuentro, esperan tocarse, abrazarse, besarse.

-¡Armin...!- gritó la pelinegro luego de ver la horrible situación

* * *

Los quiero :3 y es por eso que he decidido dejar el capitulo hasta aquí xD

Espero les haya gustado (traducción: tiene que gustarles el capítulo) y si les gustó o no decidme hijos mios... okya ._.

Saqué las cuentas y deberían ser en total diez capítulos. Como esto ya casi está terminando, les digo que tengo pensado dos finales :D (creo que eso ya lo dije una vez, ne, no importa) y publicare ambos finales el mismo día. También les aviso que estuve pensando en que diez capítulos es muy poco... por lo que tal vez SOLO TAL VEZ haga algo así como una ''segunda temporada'' pero sería un fanfic aparte. Bueno, todo eso lo explicaré en el capítulo 9.

Hasta la vista babys~~~


	8. Chapter 8

*toser* buenos días, me presento, soy sho, la escritora de esto y vengo a decirles que... ¡queda un capitulo! (Dos contando en final alternativo) y el final alternativo, será como... si hubiese terminado en el 8 no se xD lo explicaré mejor al final.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, no pudo dormir bien por el hecho de que Armin estaba afuera sin el, se sentía solo, se sentía necesitado. Creía que Ymir le arrancaría las entrañas, había perdido a Christa, su fin estaba escrito. Tan solo podía pensar en lo mal que se pondría Armin al saber de su muerte, aunque por otra parte... tuvo una buena vida, espera... ''lo único bueno... ha sido el... y no podré seguir disfrutándolo'' pensaba el castaño caminando en busca de la rubia.

Era demasiado tarde y la chica no aparecería, tal vez incluso ya estaba en su casa y el no lo sabía. Se encaminó a la casa de Christa cuando una horrible imagen pasó por su mente.

Comenzó a dolerle el estómago y la cabeza, aquella horrible imagen no le gustaba para nada, era horrible. Detuvo su caminar y se apoyó su cuerpo contra una pared de alguna casa.

La imagen de Armin había cruzado su mente, pero, eso es bueno, ¿no? Para nada, no era Armin, no el que el castaño solía ver, era un Armin completamente triste, espera, el triste era el.

Golpeó la pared y se cubrió la frente. La imagen de Armin ensangrentado y sin un brazo no podía ser sacada de su mente.

Siguió su caminar hasta la casa de la rubia, entró y pudo ver que esta no había llegado. ''Es mi fin'' rió Eren. Se recostó sobre el sillón y descansó con sueño liviano.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando Eren se despertó, tan solo durmió tres horas. Se levantó y se dio un baño rápido, se colocó su uniforme de soldado, su DMT y vio la hora. Cinco con veinte. Dentro de cuarenta minutos mínimo Armin estaría de vuelta en sus brazos y estaría feliz de notar que la imagen que cruzó su mente era tan solo una mala fantasía.

Sacó algo de comida que pudiera comer en se momento (pan). Cinco con treinta, ya era tarde según el. Salió de la casa de la rubia y comenzó a correr hasta donde entrarían los héroes en caballos y carretas. Confiaba en todos, sabía que esta vez no habrían tantas perdidas como antes. Confiaba en los soldados.

No era el único chico esperando la llegada de los soldados, estaba lleno de gente, más que antes.

Las campanas seguían intactas, había mucho ruido, todos murmuraban entre ellos, criticando a variados soldados, criticando al rey, criticando todo. Eren se mantenía en silencio, pensando en su amado rubio, en su hermana y en sus amigos. El sabía que todos estarían bien, lo presentía.

Seis veintidós y las campanas comenzaron a sonar, las puertas se abrían y se armaba un bullicio más grande. A lo lejos se veía entrar a Erwin, a la cabeza como siempre. Le seguían Rivaille y Hanji entre otros soldados. Eren todavía no divisaba a Armin, Mikasa o Jean, lo que le hizo sentir una preocupación enorme.

Se acercó corriendo hasta el sargento Rivaille a pesar de que todos le gritaban para que saliera del camino

-¡Heichou! ¿¡y Armin, Mikasa, Jean...!?

No hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro, por lo que Eren divisó un poco más atrás a Ymir que venía sobre una carreta junto con Christa y Reiner.

-¡Ymir!- gritó Eren acercándose jadeando hasta la chica- ¿¡y Armin, Mikasa y Jean !?

Ymir le dedicó una mirada de ternura a su amigo para luego mirar a Christa.

-más atrás- respondió Reiner

-gracias

Siguió buscando a sus amigos, corría por todas partes, había soldados que nunca había visto antes, ''¿reclutas nuevos?'' Pensó el castaño mirando de izquierda a derecha hasta divisar a la pelinegro, sonrió al ver que venía bien y con Jean.

Se subió a la carreta de su hermana y se sentó a su lado.

-¿todo salió bien?- sonrió Eren

La expresión de Mikasa no daba mucho en que pensar y tampoco le respondió.

Eren miró a Jean y este tampoco respondió. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para luego mirar con los ojos llorosos al más bajo.

-lo siento...- musitó el más alto entrando en llanto

-¿por qué te disculpas?

Acercándose al bulto que los acompañaba en la carreta, descubrió una parte de este mostrándole una mano izquierda con un anillo en su dedo pulgar.

Eren comprendió entonces. Sin parar de llorar, tocó la mano de su amado para sentir la fría piel del rubio, fría, más que nunca.

No podía evitar llorar, Armin estaba frente a el ¡estaba de vuelta! Pero no de vuelta como esperaba.

-Eren- Mikasa abrazó a su hermano al notar su estado- hicimos... todo lo que pudimos

Jean asintió con su cabeza y descubrió el resto del cuerpo del más bajo.

Eren miró el cuerpo de Armin que estaba completo, tan solo con una pequeña tela cubriéndole los ojos.

-yo... debí haber ido de alguna forma...

-¡comprendes mal, Eren!- habló Mikasa

La chica acercó la mano de su hermano hasta los orificios nasales del rubio por donde se sentía un pequeño aire entrar y salir.

Eren acercó su cabeza hasta el pecho del rubio sintiendo los suaves latidos de corazón de este.

Sonrió y no podía parar de llorar, pero esta vez, de felicidad, su Armin estaba vivo, tan vivo como el.

-está inconsciente- habló Jean

¡bang! Eren entró el pánico, ¿¡por qué estaba inconsciente!? ¿¡qué había pasado!? No lo sabía pero quería una explicación.

-pero al menos vivo- habló nuevamente Jean

Tenía razón, al menos su rubio amado estaba vivo y a su lado. Pasó un buen rato hasta que el rubio estuvo a solas con la enfermera.

-¿hay aquí algún familiar de Armin Arlet?- preguntó la enfermera saliendo de un cuarto

Nadie contestó, sin embargo Eren dio un paso adelante.

-yo... vivo con el...

-supongo que es lo más cercano, pasa

Tanto la enfermera como el castaño entraron al cuarto donde estaba Armin dormido sobre una camilla con los ojos vendados.

-puesto que eres lo más cercano a un familiar de el, te lo explicaré

Eren asintió con la cabeza dándole a conocer a la chica que quería que prosiguiera.

-como verás, no está muerto. Lo que es bueno- habló la chica acariciando el cabello del rubio- pero, eso no significa que no haya un problema

-¿qué le pasa?

-como verás, tiene los ojos vendados

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

-bien, te lo explicaré delicadamente y según lo que el recuerda que pasó- la enfermera suspiró para luego posar su mano derecha en el hombro del castaño- Armin recuerda que un titán iba tras el, intentó asesinarlo... pero luego no recuerda nada más

¡bang! ¡bang! Eren pensó que era su culpa que eso hubiese pasado, si tan solo no le hubiese dicho aquel insulto en aquella pelea. A Armin nunca le hubiese pasado eso.

-¿sabes quiénes estaban en la misión con el?

-si. Mi hermana y un... compañero

-hazlos pasar, puede que ellos sepan

Jean y Mikasa entraron al cuarto. El primero con la mirada al suelo y la segunda con una severa expresión en su rostro.

-¿alguno de ustedes dos...?

Jean levantó la mirada y su mano derecha.

-dime

-íbamos en la misión- comenzó a relatar Jean- y a unos... cincuenta metros de distancia, se acercaba a Armin un titán de diez metros... tal vez más. Armin apresuró el paso de su caballo intentando alcanzarnos a Mikasa y a mi, y a la vez, intentaba escapar del titán. Su caballo dio un mal salto y Armin cayó del caballo- el castaño suspiró para luego seguir- lo único que le quedaba era enfrentarse a tal bestia... pero entonces... el DMT no funcionó y... ¡y esa cosa ya tenía a Armin en sus manos!

Jean no podía contener sus lágrimas, recordar algo así, era difícil.

-entonces yo- prosiguió el más alto- como me prometí protegerlo, y como se lo prometí a Eren, fui al ataque contra esa cosa. Cuando llegué a la nuca del titán, Armin ya había sido tragado. Me paralice y esa cosa me tragó a mi también, y yo... por dentro... rompí las paredes del estómago de la bestia liberándonos a Armin, a mi, y a un montón de cadáveres, luego llegó Mikasa y cortó el cuello del monstruo. Me fijé en Armin y vi que de sus párpados salía sangre, mucha sangre, por lo que los limpie para luego vendarlos

-hiciste bien- habló la enfermera

Eren le sonrió al Armin dormido para luego mirar a Jean.

-gracias por salvarlo, chicos- le dirigió la palabra tanto a Mikasa como a Jean

-es lo lógico- habló la chica

-¿pero... qué fue lo que le pasó a sus ojos?- preguntó Eren

-por lo que vi- comentó la pelinegro- el titán tragó a Armin sin masticarlo, además, lo tragó de cabeza, digo, Armin debió caer de cabeza al estómago de esa cosa

-entonces, el calor de el cuerpo del titán le explotó los ojos, ¿no?- habló Jean

-imposible- interrumpió la enfermera- cuando hablé con Armin, dijo que veía, borroso, en blanco y negro, pero que veía

-entonces, ¿cuándo vuelve a casa?- preguntó Eren

-si despierta pronto y se encuentra bien, te lo llevas hoy, eso si, debes cuidar bien de él y ser responsable. Tendrás que traerlo cada miércoles para que yo le cambie sus vendajes

-¿y no puedo simplemente cambiarlos yo?- volvió a hablar Eren

-...- la enfermera rió para luego mirar al novio del rubio- es muy tierno... Armin dijo que no quería que tu le cambies los vendajes porque hay una cicatriz que cruza todo su párpado izquierdo, y no quiere que la veas

Mikasa y Jean optaron por irse, Eren esperó hasta que Armin se despertara, y, cuando este despertó, el castaño llamó a la enfermera que estaba afuera del cuarto.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó la chica

-bien- respondió Armin- me duele un poco la cabeza... pero no es nada importante... creo, digo, no duele tanto

-¿es soportable?- preguntó Eren

-si... no molesta mucho

-¿quieres irte?- preguntó la enfermera

-me encantaría- respondió el rubio

-bien. He decidido que vendrás todos los miércoles, sin excepción, a cambiar tus vendajes

-seguro- respondió el rubio levantándose y siendo agarrado por el castaño

A paso lento, ambos chicos se fueron a casa, sin hablar durante el camino. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, la ira de Eren se desató.

-¡no, Eren, basta!... ¡detente, idiota!- Armin se alejó del castaño callendo al piso

-¡dejame ver, después de todo somos amantes!

-¡Eren, me da vergüenza!

-¡solo es una cicatriz, quiero ver!

-¡Eren basta, si estuvieras en mi lugar te sentirías igual!

Armin tenía razón al no querer que Eren viera su cicatriz, por lo que el castaño dejó de forcejear y ayudó al rubio a levantarse del piso.

-estoy cansado, quiero dormir

-¡pero estuve todo un día sin ti... quiero... quiero...!

-ya se que es lo que quieres- suspiró el rubio- pero entiende, tengo sueño, no he dormido mucho

-es... está bien... ¡pero cuando despiertes dejarás que te haga ''cosas'' si o si!

-bien, como quieras

* * *

Bueno querid s amig s hasta aquí he decidido dejarlo~~ esperó sea de su agrado y... a, cierto, ahora les explico lo del final alternativo (~._.)~

Okay, el final alternativo sería... no mejor dicho... el final alternativo comenzará como este capítulo, Eren esperando a su Armin, etc, etc, etc... pero cuando Eren ve a Armin sobre la carreta, este estaría diferente... completo y el cap. contendrá mucho harddd (spoiler por donde veas) y... eso sería x3

Además les digo que el final será lindo y feliz ^^

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y... ¡verdad! Si quedan con ganas de más, me lo hacen saber porque tengo pensado un segundo fanfic que sería una continuación de este...

Ahora si (: me despido y espero sus comentarios, críticas y palabras sabias. Bye~~~


	9. MIL DISCULPAS

mil disculpas a ti, a ti y a ti... ah, y a ti también :)

**sucede que yo escribo mis fanfics en un block de notas en el tablet, y este pequeño aparato sufrió un percance hace una semana y no he podido seguir happy end? ni ningún otro fanfic, lo lamentomucho, de verdad**

**-¡quémenla y tírenla al fuego! **

**les prometo que les traeré happy end? de vuelta a la vida en cuanto recupere a mi sersi y super sensual tablet** (sho soy la que más sufre... mi pou debe haber muerto x_x)

**les aviso que el segundo fanfic se llamará Behind the walls y tratará sobre el sueño de Eren y Armin de salir de las murallas, y a este sueño, se les unirá alguien ñ.ñ, pero todo lo bueno tiene un lado malo. behind the walls tiene fecha de estreno para el... 15 de diciembre c: lo se, los hago sufrir MUAJAJAJAJAJA *se atora con saliva***

**eso sería todo por aquí, a, si... se me olvidaba... el final alternativo, ha sido CANCELADO (más malas noticias plz) LA RAZÓN: si tomaban en cuenta el final alternativo, behind the walls no tendría lógica** (spoiler plz) **además era muy triste y corto** (la primera parte era copiar y pegar :c)

**sha, ahora si esto ha sido todo, espero leernos luego y, al final del capitulo 10 (9 realmente) les dejaré nuevos proyectos de SNK (yaoi plz) y, tres de esos son Eremin :00000 **

_-Behind the walls_

_-Paradoja_

_-si de verdad te fueras_ (one shot)

**eso es el Eremin. Behind the walls posiblemente NO contenga lemon** (más sufrimiento), **ahora, si me quedo sin ideas y es muy corto pondré su lemon** (pervertidos ¬w¬).** puede que paradoja contenga algo... pero no sé ¬w¬ y, si de verdad te fueras, NO CONTENDRÁ LEMON **

**bueno, ahora si me despido, no quiero seguir aburriéndolos (he, he, he)**


End file.
